¡Nuestro amor pokemon!
by Yuu-Chan123
Summary: Mi primer fic pokemon .w.
1. Cap 1: Te extraño

Aparecen una chica peliblanca y oji azul con un Chico pelinegro y ojirojo. En una mesa llena de papeles y dibujos de diferentes animes y series.

Yuu: Hola este es mi segundo fic, espero que este mejor que mi primer fic, intente hacerlo largo y con un poco mas de detalles asi que espero sus criticas!

Kuro(mi inner): Si dejen muchas críticas a esta fracasada!

Yuu: porque me tratas asi TwT

Kuro: porque soy tu inner ¬¬

Yuu: o.o que lógico

Kuro: ¬¬ deja de hablar y pon el fic

Yuu: okey TwT

**Cap 1 :Te extraño**

Un suspiro se escuchó, aparentemente de una joven. Esta joven tenía unos hermosos cabellos castaños recogidos en dos coletas, unos ojos azules como el mar y una piel de marfil, A su lado estaba una pequeña gatita rosa jugando con una bolita de lana, las dos se encontraban sentadas en una cama grande de color celeste con muchos almohadones blancos, lilas y azules.

-¿Qué hare?- dijo la joven ojiazul.

-Nyaa nya nya nyaa (¿May te pasa algo?)-

-¿Oh? No tranquila skitty- dijo mientras acariciaba la redondeada cabeza a su pequeña pokemon.

-Nyaaaa (Esta bien)- maulló la gatita rosada.

La castaña le dedico una dulce sonrisa y se levantó, volteo a ver a su gatita y dijo:

-Vamos skitty- pronuncio para después ver a la skitty maullar algo

-¡Nyaa nya nyaaaa! (¡pero tengo sueño!)- dijo la gatita mientras se escondía debajo de una almohada.

-ja ja ja está bien buenas noches skitty- rio dulcemente la joven para después salir de su habitación.

Al salir se dirigió a la puerta de su gran casa y antes de abrirla grito:

-¡Mama saldré un rato!- grito May

-¡Esta bien! ¡vuelve pronto!- se oyó una voz que provenía de la cocina.

Muy finalmente salió de su casa y se dirigió a su lugar favorito, no sin antes llevarse unas cuantas de sus pokebolas.

-Como te extraño- dijo en un tono muy bajo mientras en su cara reaparecía esa sonrisa llena de tristeza.

( ~^w^ )~

En otra región, Kanto específicamente, en el pueblo paleta un chico azabache de ojos chocolates, miraba la televisión aburrido con un pikachu igual o hasta más aburrido que él.

-¿pikachu porque no hay nada bueno que ver?- dijo para después dar un suspiro y acomodarse mas en el sillón.

-Pika pi (Sigo aburrido)- dijo la ratita amarilla imitando su acción.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis amigos-dijo intentando recordar a todos sus compañeros con los que alguna vez viajo.

-Pika pika pi pikachu (no lo se, solo espero ver a piplup o skitty) – menciono la rata eléctrica

-ja ja bueno Misty sigue en el gimnasio, Dawn gano el gran festival de Sinnoh y por lo que se May ha triunfado mucho en el mundo de la coordinación, ojala las pudiera ver- dijo con un poco de tristeza pero de repente esa tristeza desapareció y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Ya se que hare!- dijo muy emocionado el entrenador azabache mientras se levantaba del sillón y corría hacia su habitación, seguido por su pequeño pokemon.

-Tan solo espero verte- dijo con un poco de melancolía al recordar a una de sus amigas mas cercanas- May…-.

( ~^w^ )~

Estaba May sentada a la orilla del lago mirando al vacio mientras algunos de sus pokemons estaban por allí, su blaziken esfaba sentado en un árbol siendo molestado por wartortle. Glaceon estaba jugando con Beautifly y Bulbasaur dormia un poco mas alla que donde estaban Blaziken y wartortle.

De pronto May dejo caer una lagrima solitaria por su tersa mejilla. Esto solo lo notaron Blaziken, Wartortle y Glaceon. Esta ultima se acerco a su entrenadora y se poso en su regazo, wartortle pensó que no era nada importante y siguió molestando a Blaziken , mientras que este le dirijio una mirada de preocupación , pensó en acercarse, pero era mejor no molestarla.

-Te extraño tanto Ash, como puedes hacerme sentir asi, o mejor ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?-Pronuncio en un tono bajo la coordinadora , casi ninguno de sus amigos la escucho, solo blaziken que había desarrollado un agudo oído, esto le preocupo y porfin desidio acercarse, puso su mano en el hombro de may quien solo se giro levemente, mostrando su cara ahora empapada de lagrimas, ella solo abrazo a blaziken y se quedo llorando en su pecho.

-Blaze blaz Blaze blaz (esta bien May esta bien)- dijo en un tono confortante para tratar de calmar a su entrenadora, el en cierto modo sabia su problema, pero no pensó mucho en ello.

Finalmente May quedo dormida,Blaziken la cargo y regresaron a casa junto con todos sus pokemons, para después pasar una tranquila noche pero no tan tranquila para una joven coordinadora que estaba teniendo un sueño, no mas bien una pesadilla.

**Sueño de may**

-¡Ash no me dejes!- pronuncio la joven castaña que vestia ahora un vestido blanco y liso con su cabello totalmente suelto.

-May ya es hora, no podemos seguir juntos- Dijo el entrenador con mucha frialdad en su voz.

-Pero…Pero ¡Yo te amo Ash!- dijo con aun mas lagrimas en su pequeño rostro.

-May entiende, Yo no te amo- dijo para después marcharse, ella trato de seguirlo pero entre mas corria el mas se alejaba, finalmente sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas al suelo, apoyo su rostro en sus manos y volvió a llorar.

**Fin del sueño de may**

May se levanto muy agitada, el corazón le latia muy rápido, sudaba y su cara estaba empapada de lagrimas.

-Fue solo un sueño- dijo mientras se calmaba un poco, y despuees de asearse y vestirse, se dirijio abajo para comensar su dia, un muy agitado y lleno de sorpresas dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuu: que les parecio? Les gusto .w.?

Kuro: no ¬¬ no pusiste a ash y may juntos

Yuu: espera! Este solo es el comienzo .w.

Kuro: el comienzo para una basura de fic?

Yuu: si me sigues tratando asi te despido TwT

Kuro: no me puedes despedir O.O

Yuu: porque ¬w¬

Kuro: no enserio no me puedes despedir soy tu inner siempre estoy aquí

Yuu: O.O

Kuro:¬¬

Yuu: ok adiosito n_n

Kuro: bye ¬¬


	2. Cap 2: La idea de Ash

Aparecen una chica de cabello plateado y un chico ojirojo en una mesa llena de papeles

Yuu: Hola! hirumaharima, gracias, pensé que estaría algo aburrido intentare hacer este mas largo.

Kuro: enverdad comentaron OoO

Yuu: si ¬w¬, págame la apuesta

Kuro: ¬¬

Yuu: ok aquí ta el capitulo ^w^

**La idea de ash**

En kanto, específicamente pueblo patela, se ve a un chico azabache y una rata amarilla colagando luces y girnaldas.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea hacer esto pikachu?- dijo el joven ojichocolate a su Pokemon amarillo.

-Pika pi pika cha (No lo se solo lo hago porque servirán chocolates)- dijo el pequeño roedor con estrellitas en los ojos y un hilito de baba saliendo por su boquita.

- n_nU supongo que ¿Gracias?- dijo con una gotita estilo anime.

- Pikachu pika pi (¿por cierto ash que disfraz te pondrás?)- dijo el roedor a su entrenador, el cual tenia una cara parecida a esto -w- ( si xd)

-¿Pues que no es obio? ¡De mi pokemon favorito! Me disfrasare de…- dijo levantando su puño , pikachu solo puso sus patas detrás de la espalda y dijo.

-Pika pi pika pi Cha (Oh ash no era necesario se que me quieres pero…)- dijo algo apenado pero paso algo que nunca esperaría.

-¡ …Aipom!- dijo dejando a su pequeño amigo con una gotita estilo anime y luego se fue a un rincón con un aura oscura, al parecer con esta cara TwT (si y que?)

-Bueno… de que se disfrasaran las chicas- dijo Ash poniendo su dedo incice en sus labios.

Por la mente de ash pasaron imágenes de las chicas con diferentes disfraces, entre ellas algunas resaltaron. Misty traía unas orejitas azules, un vestido corto (muuuy corto) azul fuerte y una cola alparecer de Marril. Dawn traia orejas de buneary, un vestido corto café, una cola esponjada y unas patas de buneary. Y por ultimo May, esta vestia unas orejitas de gato rosas, un top rosa, una minifalda rosa, una linda cola de Skitty y patitas de Skitty.

A ash se le escapo un pequeño hilito de sangre de su naris al pensar en esto, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento.

-Wow , ¡creo que mejor enviar las invitaciones!- dijo muy sonriente.

-Pika pi? (hiciste las invitaciones)- dijo el pokemon saliendo de su deprecion.

-No…- dijo el entrenador algo nervioso, haciendo que pikachu cayera de espaldas.

-Pika Chaaaa (nunca cambiaras)- dijo algo decepcionado- Pika pi? (quieres que te ayude).

-Claro porque no – dijo volviendo a su hiperactiva actitud.

**1 HORA DESPUES**

**-¡**Terminamos!- dijo un alegre entrenador con su puño en alto.

- pikachu pika pika pi (pero ash, es solo la primera…)- dijo haciendo que su entrenador cayerra de espaldas y volviera desanimado.

- Esta bien- dijo de mala gana.

**MIL AÑOS LUZ DESPUES… DIGO… 3 HORAS DESPUES -W-U**

**- **Pikachu dime porfavor que terminamos- dijo un entrenador tirado en el suelo con muchos papeles alrededor.

-Chaaa (si nwn)

- ok ahora a enviarlas- dijo alegre cierto entrenador.

(~*w*)~

En Hoenn, Ciudad petalburgo específicamente, estaba una castaña durmiendo en el césped, en lo que parecía ser un invernadero, junto a un blaziken en un árbol con un wartortle molestándolo y una skitty jugando con unas hojas.

-Kyaa me quede dormida- dijo levantándose brutalmente, y mirando a blaziken.

-Blaz Blaze, Blaziken…(Es normal después de que alguien use bostezo, Skitty…)- estas palabras del pokemon hicieron que skitty se erizara y saliera corriendo.

-Ja ja asi que eso paso- dijo recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

**Flash back**

_Estaban May, Skitty y wartortle_ _jugando a las atrapadas en el invernadero del padre de may._

_-¡Blaziken! ¿Seguro no quieres jugar?- dijo mientras se dirijia a su primer y mas fiel pokemon que descansaba bajo un roble._

_- Blaz (no..-_

_-Pero…-dijo intentando convencer a su pokemon._

_-Blaz (no..)-_

_- Y si…-_

_-Blaze blaziken (¡Que no quiero jugar!- dijo un poco molesto, pero, eso no podría pasar._

_-¡Te lo pierdes pollito!- dijo la ojiazul mientras le sacaba dulcemente la lengua y salía corriendo._

_-Blaziken Blaze! (¡Que no me llames pollito!)- dijo Blaziken con ahora llamas en sus muñecas._

_- Intenta atraparme L-E-N-T-O – dijo May haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras._

_-ahora veras- dijo mientras la perseguia._

_Aunque no lo podía creer may se había vuelto muy rápida y ágil, mas rápida aun que el lo que le dificulto un poco el trabajo de perseguirla. Pero algo inesperado paso, May por equivocación piso la cola de Skitty, y esta como defensa uso Bostezo sin pensarlo, o siquiera ver quien le piso. Esto hizo que may cayera dormida._

**Fin Flach back**

**- **Recuerdame no pisar la cola de Skitty otra ves…- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-War ¡War wartortle! (Y yo que ¡Me olvidastes hoy!)- dijo la tortuga azul lanzándose a abrazar a su entrenadora.

- ¡wartortle War wartortle War! (Blaziken me molesto todo el dia! Todo!)- dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Blaze Blaze, Blaz Blaziken Blaz (Eso no es cierto, ahora ya suelta a may)- dijo mientras le lanzaba una llamarada, esto inicio una pelea entre los dos, Hasta que un pokemon intervino en la pelea.

Un Gran Peliper llego y se poso en la cabeza de may, haciendo que esta lo mirara confundida. De pronto vio que traía una carta en el cuello, decía ´´Para may´´. Esta lo abrió y lo leyó algo confundida por este acto.

La carta decía:

´´_May, soy ash, te mando esta carta para decirte que estas invitada a mi casa, a una fiesta de disfraces, mi mama les pidió que porfavor se quedaran aquí, no serán molestia. Espero que vengas, Atentamente Ash´´_

-Kyaaaaaaaaa- grito emocionada la coordinadora.

- Blaz? (que pasa?)- dijo el pokemon de fuego intentato saber la causa de que se parase su pelea.

-Chicos! Iremos a pueblo paleta!- Grito dando saltito.

- ¡wartortle!- Blaziken!- Nya! (Que!?)- dijeron los 3 pokemons al tiempo.

- Ash me invito a una fiesta de disfraces en pueblo paleta!- Grito nuevamente, pero accidentalmente piso otra vez la cola de Skitty, la cuel repitió la acción de hace una horas, Enfin May cayo dormida denuevo.

-Blaz? Blaziken Blaze (Sabes? Eres un peligro para la sociedad)- Dijo el pokemon de fuego con una venita en la cabeza

-nya nya! (No me digas!)- dijo Skitty. (si es el meme, y se me ocurrio usarlo con skitty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuro: ¡Un meme!

Yuu: si últimamente eh visitado mucho Cuanto Cabron y como adoro los memes se me ocurrio usar uno en mi fic n_n

Kuro: igual sigues siendo una fracasada, una creativa fracasada.

Yuu: Oye!

Kuro: Bueno hasta la próxima

Yuu: para ti no habrá una próxima- Dije haciendo que mis ojos cambiaran a color rojo sangre y tuviera una aura maligna-Kuro..

Kuro: kyaaaaaa! Demonio que hicistes con Yuu!

Yuu: lo mismo que hare contigo…

Kuro: kyaaaaaaa!- Grito corriendo como niñita por la puerta.

Yuu: Jaja mi venganza perfecta n_n – y volvi a mi forma original- Hasta la próxima!


	3. Cap 3: invitaciones

Aparecen una chica peliblanca y un chico azabache en una mesa llena de papeles de dibujos anime e ideas para fanfics.

Yuu: Hola gente!

Kuro: Hola fracasada!

Yuu: no te hablaba a ti ._.

Kuro: Sabes eso no me importa en lo mas minimo

Yuu: TwT

Kuro: ok explica el capitulo y deja tus traumas mentales a un lado.

Yuu: TwT, Bueno este capitulo lo dedicare a explicar como llegaron las demas invitaciones y la llegada de may al pueblo paleta, pero solo cuando llega aun no pasara nada…

Kuro: por cierto gracias a los que comentaron, eso ayuda a que esta loca no tenga la autoestima baja.

Yuu: si no saben lo que ayuda después de todo estoy en mi colegio desde las 7:00 am hasta las 6:00pm (es que tengo extracurricular)

Kuro: wow haces deporte O.O?

Yuu: Claro! Baka! Hago natación y patinaje n_n

Yuu: ok dejo mis asuntos de lado y comensare a escribir.

N AP cap 3

En kanto, específicamente pueblo celeste, una Pelinaranja de ojos aguamarina, estaba leyendo una carta que un extraño peliper le trajo.

´´_Misty, soy Ash, te invito a mi casa en pueblo paleta para una fiesta de disfraces, espero que vengas, Mi madre me pidió que els dijera que se quedaran aquí por el tiempo que estén en pueblo paleta, bueno espero que vengas ¡adiós_!´´

-Wow, Ash…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Kyaaa porque me haces sentir asi, solo espero que ninguna de esas enanas se me adelanten a ti.- dijo mientras pensaba en las otras amigas de Ash, May y Dawn.

- Lily! Ven nesecito que me ayudes con mi disfraz… debe ser sexy debo impresionar a Ash, pero que pensara de mi, mejor algo mas decente, mmm…. De ¿Caterpi? Oh no ya se! De marril es muy tierno, con esto caeras a mis pies ketchum.-

-Kyaaa misty tu novio te invito a una fiesta- dijo su hermana haciendo que misty le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

- No es mi novio!... bueno por ahora…-

-Bueno que esperas a tu disfraz!- dijo Lily emocionada.

Despues de algunos minutos se dirijieron al centro comercial de pueblo celeste, el cual construyeron hace poco. Entraron a la tienda favorita de misty, Pokeplay ( si me lo invente).

-Kyaaa misty que tal de Delcatty o Caterpi o tal vez…Marril!.-

-Etto, eso ya lo sabia- dijo misty con una gota en su cabeza con esta cara: -.-U

Despues de un rato misty salio con una blusa sin mangas azul fuerte, una falda en corte A (lo siento no se mucho de ropa ais que no se si asi esta bien) de igual color. Unas orejitas y cola de Marril y unos zapatos blancos.

- Y? que tal?.- dijo la pelinaranja.

-Kyaaa te ves genial llévalo! Llévalo!.- dijo Lily.

- esta bien esta bien lo llevare.- dijo misty un poco molesta por la actitud de su hermana.

Despues de un rato misty cambio de atuendo a un short cafe, una blusa sin mangas de color amarilo, un cinturón café y zapatos café. Con ella traía una maleta y un cinturón marron con algunas pokebolas.

-Mi destino ahora… pueblo paleta.- dijo decidida.

(~*w*)~

En Sinnoh, en pueblo hojaverde específicamente, una peliazul con ojos de igual color veía con una sonrisa exagerada (por no decir fresa -.-) la carta que le envio su amigo de la gorra.

_´´´Dawn, soy Ash, espero que te haya ido bien, bueno te invito a mi capa a una fiesta de disfraces, mi mama me pidió que les dijera que se quedaran en mi casa asi que no se preocupen, en fin espero que vengas, Adios´´_

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA~- grito fuertemente.

- Piplup piplup pip? ( que rayos te pasa ahora dawn?)- pregunto un pequeño pingüino azul.

-es que no lo vez piplup es mi oportunidad ahora a escoger un disfraz!-dijo emocionada llevándose a su pokemon cargado hacia el centro comercial (si ahora en las ciudades de los personajes pondré otras cosas) allí entro a su tienda favorita, la cual tenia otros locales en otras regiones, Pokeplay.

-Kyaa mira este piplup este es precioso!- dijo la chica fresa (si y que?)

- pip piplup (no se solo me quiero ir a dormir)- dijo con esta cara n_nU

- que apoyo- dijo la peliazul, esta bien lo llevare!

Dijo mientras llevaba un vestido corto café, orejas, patas y cola de bunnery y una bufanda color crema.

Despues se dirijio a su casa, poco después salio vestida con su ropa normal, pero ahora con una maleta rosa y su pokemon en brazos, y dijo alegremente:

-Destino pueblo paleta, espero volver a ver a mi Ashy- dijo en tono meloso.

(~*w*)~

En Hoenn, Petalburgo específicamente, May ya tenia su maleta celeste y había cambiado su ropa, ahor atraía una blusa sin mangas celeste, una falda negra y zapatillas azules y su cabello venia recogido solamente con una diadema blanca . había dejado a Blaziken y wartortle afuera de sus pokebals por si acaso.

-Blaz Blaze Blaziken? (may que piensas hacer)- dijo el pokemon de fuego.

-No lo se blaziken, no lo se- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-War Wartortle? (may que te pasa.)- dijo la tortuga celeste- War War Wartortle? (de que habla el pollo).-

-Blaze! Blaziken Blaz! ( Que no me digas pollo! Y eso no te incumbe!)- dijo notablemente molesto el pokemon .

-Hablando de eso blaziken ¿Cómo es que tu lo sabes?- dijo un poco confundida ante la pregunta de su pokemon.

-Blaze, blaz blaze blaziken blaz blaze( Facil, además de ver como te sentias estos días y mientras dormias decias ´´Ash´´ muchas veces n_n)- respondio

- jeje enserio?- dijo con esta cara: n_nU

-Blaz n_n (si)

(~*w*)~

En kanto, Pueblo paleta, un chico de z en las mejillas, dormia plácidamente en su cama con un pikachu en igual posición que el, pero ash tenia un pequeño hilito de sangre en su nariz.

**Sueño de ash**

Se ve a misty con un vestido negro muy corto y con orejas de gato negras, Dawn con un vestido fucsia y orejas de igual color y a may con un vestido celeste, orejas celestes y con una pequeña cola.

-Etto chicas no es necesario- dijo ash

-Tranquilo ashy-sama solo te queremos hacer sentir bien- dijo misty

-ademas no te gusta lo que ves?- dijo dawn

-Nos pone triste que no nos quieras ashy-sama- dijo dulcemente may

-etto chicas esto me pone incomodo-dijo ash

-te pone incomodo que te queramos ashy-sama?- dijeron las tres mientras que misty le daba un beso en la mejilla derecha, dawn en la izquierda y may en la boca.

**Fin del sueño de ash**

De pronto ash se cae de la cama por una hemorragia nasal causada por el sueño. (intente hacerlo bien en la parte pervetida pero no soy muy buena narrando eso).

-Kyaaa ,que sueño- dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y se sonrojaba brutalmente por la ultima parte.

-Pika pika ( idiota pervertido -.-)- dijo pikachu a su entrenador

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuu: que tal el capitulo?

Kuro: sabes eres una loca bipolar.

Yuu: y que?

Kuro: xd que te pasa hoy.

Yuu. Estoy de malas, me dejaron una exposición en ciencias sociales con un grupo de niñas que detesto -.-

Kuro: wow que malo

Yuu: TwT y tengo que trabajar con ellas

Kuro: bueno mientras Yuu se recupera les pido que dejen reviews hasta la próxima!

Yuu: TwT.


	4. No es un capitulo:3

Yuu: Hola! Pues esto no es un capitulo, pues tengo la mente frita TwT

Kuro: por?

Yuu: Algo que se llama… Semana de exámenes

Kuro: O.O pero si te va bien

Yuu: pero debo estudiar mucho TwT

Kuro: bueno empeza ya!

Yuu: esta bien les hare una pequeña encuesta según sus gustos de pokemon y los fics asi que espero que respondan!

**ENCUESTA**

1) ¿Te gusta el lemmon?

2) ¿Cual es tu pokemon favorito?

3) ¿Quien te cae mal en la serie?

4) ¿quien es tu favorit de la serie?

5)¿ te gusta el gore?

6) ¿Quisieras capítulos largos o cortos?

7) ¿quieres que incluya algo de trama escolar?

8) ¿Qué ropa quisieras que usara may?

9) ¿que ropa quisieras que usara Ash?

10) ¿Te gustaría que incluyera el medio liston?

11) ¿coloco a misty o a Drew como el/la malvado/a?

12) ¿me darias alguna idea .w.?

Yuu: bueno eso fue todo amigos!

Kuro: e.e esos exámenes le corrompieron la mente

Yuu: claro que si y además descubri que mi mejor amiga ama el reggaetón T-T

Kuro : Daniela? O.o

Yuu: si! Y lo bueno consegui una sensei!

Kuro: quien?

Yuu: Monica-Sensei esta en decimo grado .w.

Kuro :que bueno e.e

Yuu/Kuro: por favor comenten!


	5. Cap 4: El inicio de nuestros problemas

Yuu: Hola! Soy goku… esta bien no… pero desearía serlo TwT

Kuro: y ahora porque lloras? O.O

Yuu: maldita exposición de sociales TwT (me voy a un rincón con un aura oscura)

Kuro: bueno Yuu se volverá emo… asi que yo les subiré el capitulo y alguien me recomienda un buen psicólogo para esta loca O.o? en serio es una bipolar.

Kuro: ah! Y si no lo notaron el capítulo anterior tenia de titulo NAP significa Nuestro amor pokemon, para que lo tengan claro.

Kuro: y! perdón! Antes de que comience el capítulo a la loca esta se le olvido colocar que pokemon no le pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri-sama.

**NAP Cap 4: El inicio de nuestros problemas.**

En pueblo paleta, Kanto, un chico llamado Ash se preparaba para recibir a sus mas preciados amigos, en especial a una.

De repente sonó el timbre de su casa.

-¡Ya voy!- grito el azabache al dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla, al abrirla en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, vio a una de sus amigas mas cercanas, Dawn.

-Ash! ¿Como te ha ido últimamente? a mi bien me das un chocolate quisiera un chocolate , sabes como hacen piplup? Hacen pip piplup, ¿Lo sabias? Es raro no saberlo y bien porque no has hablado! ¿Me estas ignorando o que? ¡dime!- dijo rápidamente una peliazul en la puerta lo cual dejo al azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en su cabeza.

-Etto dawn ¿quisieras pasar?- pregunto un poco nervioso ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Claro! pero ven te presento a una amiga, se llama Iris, es tan tan tan genial! Y me encanta su cabello, que onda con su cabello? Es genial no? Porque no me contestas! Ash! Ash! Porque no me contestas? No me quieres?- dijo rápidamente acercándose mas al rostro del entrenador.- (etto aquí puse que iris era una amiga de dawn y aun no conocía a ash)

-Piplup piplup! (Ya se volvió loca u_uU)- dijo un pingüino azul el cual se zafo de los brazos de su entrenadora para evitar ser aplastado.

-Je je je, piplup hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo alegremente el entrenador- pikachu quería verte, pasa al patio allí esta pikachu.-dijo el sonriente azabache.

-pip! Piplup! (Claro! Gracias ash!)- dijo un sonriente pingüino.

-Dawn! Ya quiero salir! ¿El bobo de la gorra de tu amigo seria tan amable de dejarme entrar?- dijo una chica de tez trigueña, ojos cafes y cabello oscuro, con un extraño peinado.

-Bobo de la gorra?- dijo un confundido ash.

-Oh, perdón el bobo azabache- dijo sonriendo triunfante- asi esta mejor.

-Axew! (claro!)- dijo un pequeño dragoncito verde saliendo del cabello de la morena

-Claro que si soy la mejor con los motes – dijo con aun su exprecion triunfante y superior.

- Y yo que? No eh tenido atención por mas de 5 minutos! Ah! Me estoy volviendo loca!, quiero una fresa, donde ahí fresas, fresas fresas yo quiero una fresa!- canto desafinadamente la. coordinadora peliazul.

- … oh el timbre!- dijo ash mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

Por esta entraron una Castaña ,muy bella, un moreno con ojos rasgados y una chica de cabello anaranjado.

-Wow vinieron todos!- grito emocionado el entrenador

-Pero si no estoy mal… ustedes no viven cerca,¿ como se encontraron?- pregunto el hiperactivo entrenador.

-Pues es una larga historia- comenzó brock.

**Flash back**

_Estaba una castaña ojiazul caminando junto a 2 pokemons, por un bosque cerca del pueblo paleta._

_-Buaa cuanto falta?- pronuncio la castaña._

_-Blaz Blaze Blaz (pues yo que se pregúntale a wartortle)- dijo el primer pokemon revelando su identidad como blaziken._

_-War wartortle ( ni yo lo se)- dijo el segundo pokemon, un Wartortle_

_-A este paso no llegaremos a pueblo pal…- de pronto choco con alguien- Auch!.-_

_-Oh lo siento no me fijaba por donde iba y… ¿May?- pregunto un joven moreno de ojos rasgados._

_-¿Brock? ¡Brock! Que bueno verte- dijo mientras su blaziken le extendía su mano para levantarse, lo cual acepto gustosa._

_-¿Y que haces por aquí may?- dijo Brock_

_-Pues…- dijo sonrojándose levemente- ash me invito a pueblo paleta a una fiesta de disfraces.-dijo chocando sus dedos índices (estilo Hinata hyuga de naruto)._

_-Wow a mi también que dices vamos juntos- dijo el moreno con una cálida sonrisa._

_-Claro brock- dijo may animada._

_-Chicos ya deben estar cansados, que dicen quieren descansar.- dijo may dirigiéndose a sus pokemons los cuales asintieron y volvieron a sus pokebolas._

_Un buen tiempo después de estar caminando por el bosque, llegaron a la entrada de pueblo paleta pero en ese momento may tropezó otravez, con alguien._

_-Auch! Perdón!- dijo la castaña levantándose y haciendo una reverencia._

_-Eh?- dijo una conocida pelinaranja- Brock? Y…¿quien eras tu?- dijo algo confundida._

_-Etto… no me recuerdas? Soy may, la de Hoenn- dijo con una gota en la cabeza may._

_-Eh? Ah …¡May, Brock que hacen aquí!- dijo por fin entendiendo la situación la entrenadora de agua._

_-Etto… pues ash nos invito a su casa ¿A ti también?- dijo Brock reapareciendo._

_-Pues claro soy su ¡mejor amiga!- dijo haciendo que may se sintiera algo mal._

_-¿Te parece si vamos todos juntos?- dijo el entrenador de roca._

_-Claro ¡entre mas mejor!- dijo dando un saltito la pelinaranja_

_-Pues vamos- dijo may aun con un pequeño dolor en su corazón por lo dicho por misty._

**Fin Flash Back**

**-**…- un silencio hubo por parte de Brock , que luego cayo desmayado por contar tan ´´larga´´ historia.

-Pues …este ya se murió.-dijo Ash picándole la cara a Brock con un palito.

-Sabes no es gracioso- dijo brock apareciendo detrás de ash con un aura oscura.

-Pero…¡Pero que!- Dijo ash mirando hacia donde esta ´´Muerto´´ el cuerpo de brock, ya no estaba.

-Bueno pues vamos te ayudaremos con la fiesta n_n – dijo Misty.

-Esta bien vengan!- dijo ash como siempre hiperactivo.

(~*w*)~

En un espacio oscuro están 4 siluetas de pokemos, aparentemente.

-Ellos son los elejidos- dijo uno de ellos, con una voz un poco aguda, revelando su identidad Una Gardervoir.

-Cierto cada quien mírelos bien- dijo otro revelando de nuevo su identidad, Un Medichan – entre ellos podría estar su nuevo entrenador- dijo con un poco de burla en su voz.

- Hey! Solo me agrada el azabache y la castaña – dijo uno de manera arrogante, revelando su identidad, Un lucario.- La de pelo azul es muy Hiperactiva para mi- dijo otra vez el Lucario.

-Pero que dices! La de cabello azul es muy linda.- dijo El pokemon tipo Lucha y Psiquico.

-Shh es cierto deben observarlos bien, pero solo me preocupa algo el equipo _

Esta contra nosotros podría también tener esta idea- dijo con un deje de desconfianza el ultimo pokemon presente … El gran Mewtwo.

**Continuara….**

Kuro: bueno que les parecio? Fue lo mejor que pudo dar Yuu por esos exámenes.

Yuu: en la maldita exposición nadie se sabia sus diálogos nos toco improvisar -.-

Kuro: Volvistes! O.O

Yuu: claro además ya entre a…. ¡Vacaciones!- dije destruyendo todo lo que estaba ami lado y dejando a kuro con esta cara ¿O.o?

Kuro: bueno… esta bien hasta la próxima!

Yuu: Matanee!


End file.
